


Carroll's Great Game

by sorrel_forbes



Series: Sherlock and the Consulting Prosodists [3]
Category: CARROLL Lewis - Works, Jabberwocky - Lewis Carroll, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Iambic Tetrameter, Lewis Carroll - Freeform, Nonsense Verse, Pastiche, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Great Game', as told by Lewis Carroll in exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carroll's Great Game

The shallog spell when boredom looms  
’Snot lessened by dull dimpid coves.  
Beheaded subject in the nooms  
Inadequately shroves.

‘But now a case commences, John!  
With bombs affixed to victims snatched!  
Ingenious puzzles just for me!’  
The frumious Cumberbatch.

I take my Strad in hand to rile  
The lardmin who inchuffles cake,  
Dismissively rebuff in style;  
I’ve glebious plans to make.

While addabatly stopping crimes,  
I disregard extraneous grief;  
Ferriatant Jim with clubber’s eyes  
Commands my thoughts in chief.

Misunderstanding, John departs  
While Jim skurdankles at the pool.  
He’s kidnapped John! He’ll shoot us both!  
I look to John and—

**Author's Note:**

> “shallog” is the word for the exact moment when boredom compels you to shoot at the wall
> 
> “dimpid” means “dim and stupid”
> 
> “nooms” is a word for “that which looms whitely with no room to the sides and no room to the stern”, i.e. a fridge
> 
> “lardmin” are “lard-laden vermin”


End file.
